


An Icy Rose

by kyomii



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomii/pseuds/kyomii
Summary: There are some flowers that can withstand freezing temperatures while others shrivel away until the next year. Will the Shadow King's ice cold heart freeze this rose, or will she be able to withstand it? Can the hosts help her maneuver through this challenge?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	An Icy Rose

With each passing second, time continued to slow. Moving in with her uncle to learn the family's interior design business was something Mina Sakai never asked for. She didn't mind it but taking over the company one day was not something she planned on doing.

In the beginning Mina had wondered why it was her who had to become head of the family business, seeing as she had two cousins who could've handled it just as well. When she spoke to her uncle about it, he stated that it was in her aunts last wishes for her to take over because, like her aunt, she was the only girl. Mina's cousins, who were like older brothers to her, were indeed less than pleased when they were told the news. This went away once they discovered they weren't going to be left empty handed. While Mina would remain the sole owner of the company, the two men would run it until she was of age and capable enough of handling everything. At this point the two would simply assist in making decisions, which was something they agreed on.

The car pulled up to a gate with a large calligraphic "S" on it. She sighed and looked out to the place that she would now be calling her home. She had a new home, a new school, a whole new life. She would now be heiress to the company, and she would soon be attending a prestigious school for many heirs and heiresses who were like her, Ouran Academy.

The car door opened, and Mina was relieved to finally stretch her legs. Being in a car for a long period of time wasn't the most comfortable situation, although it could be worse.

"Mina!" she turned to see who had called her. Her eldest cousin, Eli, was running up to her waving his hands every which way in the air.

She sighed, "he hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"Welcome home, boss!"

"Eli please don't call me that. We both know how I feel about this entire situation."

"Well of course I do," he laughed and poked her cheek, "but am I wrong?"

She wasn't in the mood for playing games, as she had just traveled a few hours with all her belongings in a compacted space. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Come on, I’ll show you to your room. The staff will bring up all of your belongings shortly, so don't worry about that."

The two entered the mansion and the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was only three stories, two floors and a basement, but what its size lacked its interior design made up for.

"This is your room, it used to be the guest bedroom and it's got its own bathroom. It's also pretty large which is something you're not used to back home-"

"I wasn't a commoner you dumbass, I had plenty of space."

"Okay, okay, calm down! We bought new bed spreading and whatnot so it's all clean for you. If you want to sleep just leave the door shut and all your stuff will be placed outside of the room."

"It's almost as if you read my mind, and I hadn't just said it moments ago."

"Well don't get too comfortable because you start school at Ouran tomorrow. Your uniform is already hanging up in your closet, don't totally hate me. I didn't choose it. We did our time with the uniforms, now it's yours."

Immediately after she said her farewells, she looked in the closet, grimacing at the banana-colored dress.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way. This is too much for anyone." Deciding to ignore the monstrosity she had just witnessed; Mina crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

After a few hours she woke up, groaning as she decided to bring into her room her belongings. She walked up to the window and opened the curtains. From her room she could see a large pool, greenhouse, and a field of different kinds of flowers. Plants had always been one of her aunts favorite things. Seeing it made Mina miss her. Her aunt Sakura, a nickname that happened to spur from her love of flowers, had been like a mother to her. After Mina was born her mother disappeared. She wanted nothing to do with her newborn child and said never to come looking for her. Her father’s sister chose to become the motherly figure for her as much as she could. Mina's father passed away a few years ago unexpectedly, and she had been living on her own ever since. Now that her aunt was also gone, she now had a void in her heart.

The next morning came before she knew it, alarm blasting in Mina’s ear, severely unwelcomed. She wasn't a morning person, and it didn't help that when she looked in the mirror her long black mane tangled up in different directions.

Reluctantly putting on her new uniform, and heading downstairs for breakfast, she was ready for her first day at her new school.

"I know that it's your first day at a new school in the middle of the year, but don't go getting on peoples bad sides okay? Chances are you're going to have to work with many of them in the future.

It was true, and something she hadn't thought of until her uncle mentioned it seeing her out the door. Mina wasn't one for being nervous, but after that brief conversation being nervous was an understatement.

Ouran Academy was a lot larger than Mina had expected; it was also a lot pinker. The brochures didn't even begin to show what the real thing looked like. She had no idea what the school semester had planned for her, but she got a negative feeling as soon as she ran into another student. Her papers immediately went flying and she landed onto the ground.

"Miss are you okay?"

She looked up to see a shining ray of light with brown hair, he was beautiful, and held his hand out to help.

"I guess I should where I’m going more carefully so that I don't accidentally run into another pretty lady like you,"

Mina nodded, taking his hand.

"It's all my fault really," she chuckled, "It's my first day here and I don't have a clue where I’m going."

"That’s okay let me help! My name’s Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year here."

"I'm Mina Sakai, and I’m supposed to be a first year as well. Class 1-A I think."

"Well, I guess fate brought us together, Miss Sakai! It looks like we have the same class."

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe she had just made her first friend.


End file.
